The SemiCharmed Life
by Alriadne
Summary: James was a huge Quidditch star who has just retired. He comes home to find the girl he lft behind didn't wait. Sequel to James Potter and the Tales of Three Sisters. It probably isn't manatory to read it though.
1. Coming Home

Coming Home

A/N two years after my other story if the stupid computer will ever let me upload the other chapter.

There and Back

James apparated to the spot. Reporters immediately swarmed around him taking pictures. 

"I would like to announce that I am retiring from Quidditch at the ripe old age of twenty. I have a special girl who I haven't seen for too long. I haven't seen my darling Spot for two years," James joked. The crowd of reporters laughed together. 

"Why are you really retiring from the game, Mr. Potter," a reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter asked. 

"Well, I've been playing for two years and I think I would like to go," James replied.

"And what about your relationship with Miss Lily Evans? Are you still dating her?" the persistent Skeeter reporter asked.

"As soon as I know I'll tell you. I plan on taking her out to have a nice candle light dinner soon though." 

"Hey James! What about us? Won't Mr. Big shot give us dinner as well?" Sirius called from the audience. Remus, Rose, Rachel and Tapa were behind him shaking their heads. "What? I'm hungry!" 

"Not now Sirius," Rose hissed. "We'll get you dinner on the way home."

"But I'm hungry now!" Sirius whined. Remus hit him on the back of the head.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" a reporter asked. "Get them out of here!"

"I'll join you guys in a minute. I'll buy you dinner, ok Sirius?" James asked. When he said this, the reporters started surrounding the group of friends asking them questions about James. 

"Look at the mess you got us into!" Rose shouted at Sirius. She shook her fist at him. 

"Come on baby Rose," Sirius pleaded.

"Fine," Rose gave in. She gave him a quick kiss earning an awww from the crowd.

The friends escaped the crowd after hours of questioning. 

"Thanks for saving me," James said to his friends after they and reached Sirius, Remus and soon to be James' flat.

"Just cause we saved you doesn't mean we're happy with you," Rachel snorted.

"Yes Mr. Big shot, leaving his friends with little contact for two years," Sirius sneered. 

"We missed you," Remus put in.

"Wasn't the same. I was going crazy without a partner in darkness," Sirius admitted. Rose scowled at him. "I meant for pranking." This earned him a glare. "I'll never get this right will I?"

"No you won't my friend," Remus told him. "Don't even try."

"It's good to be home. Where's Lily?" James asked. His question was greeted with silence. "Where is she?"

"She's out, she said she was sorry but she couldn't miss what she's doing," Rose stammered. 

"What? What's going on?" James asked frantically.

"Didn't you and Lily break up before you left?" Rachel asked.

"No, we said we were going to take a break," James replied.

"Well on the first letter she got from you, it said how you were going out with a girl on your team. Lily showed it to me," Rose volunteered.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, about a year ago, Lily started dating Mike," Sirius said.

"Mike? Who's Mike?"

"Lily's boyfriend. They had a date planned tonight from a long time ago, Lily's been talking about it for weeks. We got the message that you were coming home two days ago. Lily couldn't cancel it," Rose said. James just stared off into space. "She said she's sorry she couldn't be here to see you come home and that there is a box of your stuff she wanted to give back to you. To make it up for missing being here, she's paying for movie night. I'm glad, I'm out of money."

"Movie night?" James asked.

"Yeah, once a week we all have dinner together and either rent some movies or go out to see one," Sirius informed him. "Remember? Truth or Dare." This last bit is whispered. Rose hides her face in her hands remembering that incident. 

"He wasn't here Sirius, you remember," Remus said quietly.

"I'd better get home. I have a potion on the fire and if it burns I'll be in deep trouble," Rose said quickly. "Avior toute les monde. Vous avez un bon soir!" She gave Sirius a long passionate kiss and everyone else a hug.

"They make French ones good," Sirius muttered. He had that faraway look in his eyes.

"Yes Sirius. We get to listen to him yelling that she's not here all night," Remus informed James sadly. "He's become really dependent on her."

"Like you haven't on a certain girl," Rachel teased.

"I have not become dependent on anyone!" Remus shouted as dignified as possible. Rachel made a cough that sounded very much like Jill.

"So how have things been going with her?" James asked.

"I think I'm in love. No I know I'm in love. I'm going to marry her someday," Remus sighed.

"I'd better be going as well," Rachel said. "Bye all." Rachel left after giving everyone hugs.

"I want Rose!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh shut up," Remus commanded throwing a pillow in his general direction. Unfortunately, James was in his general direction as well. 

"Hey!" James shouted as the pillow hit him. "You're going to get it!" Soon a pillow fight erupted and whoever said pillow fights were just between girls was very, very wrong.

Rose stayed up watching her potions. To a good potions mistress, there was nothing more beautiful than a simmering potion. She was also waiting for Lily to get back, but this was her cover. The two sisters had been sharing a flat since they had left Hogwarts. 

Around midnight, the door to the flat opened. Rose quickly pretended to be working on her potions feverishly. She couldn't let Lily know she had been waiting up for her.

"Good try Rose," Lily said. "I almost believed you." Rose turned around and looked at her sister. Lily's hands were behind her back.

"For your information I have to finish this potion for the ministry," Rose said. "And why, may I ask, are you hiding your hands?" Lily brought her hands forward and on her left hand was one of the biggest rocks Rose would ever hope to see. Rose shrieked. She and Lily started jumping up and down.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" Lily shouted. 

"This is so cool! I get to be maid of honor!" Rose cried.

"Of course, you think I would forget my promise?" Lily said back. The two got themselves under control and sat down on the couch.

"That is the biggest rock I ever did see," Rose commented. "So when is it?" 

"He just asked me tonight, I don't know when. I just want there to be lots of flowers and I'll be happy," Lily informed her. Lily's face was in a wide smile.

"Are you going to tell the gang at movie night? You are paying," Rose said.

"Of course!" Lily and Rose looked at each other. They both sprang up and began jumping once again.


	2. The Reckoning

The Reckoning

"Come on Rose, we're going to be late!" Lily called to Rose, who was finishing dressing.

"Of course, we can't be late!" Rose called back. It was the family joke that Rose was always late. "I can't wait to see their faces!" Lily sat down. It had hit her. She was going to be married soon. She would not longer be Lily Andrea Evans; she would be Mrs. Michael Peters, was she ready for this?

"Come on Lily, we're going to be late!" Rose mimicked her. Rose stopped when she saw Lily sitting motionless on the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous about telling them?" Rose asked sympathetically.

"Rose, tell me, am I ready for marriage? Am I too young? Am I being too hasty? Is he the one for me? I've only known him for two years! I've only been dating him for one!" Lily cried.

"Time is no indication. Look at Sirius and me. I've known him for what? Nine years? We've been dating for four of those. It took us, mutually, till last year to admit we were in love. Look at my finger. Do you see a ring on this finger?" Rose asked. "Now look at the people who married the people they were dating in seventh year, right out of Hogwarts. Some of them are just as happy in their marriage as Sirius and I are waiting. Some aren't happy because they aren't meant to be with that person. It's different for everyone. Sirius and I are not ready to be married. Anyone could see that. We're both still children and are not ready to deal with each other twenty-four seven. We take a long time taking any steps. That's just us."

"But am I ready?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you that. I think you are ready for anything, if you want it. Now come on, stop mopping. If you aren't' ready for marriage and don't love the guy as much as you thought you did, put off the wedding. Tell him you want to be engaged for a year!" Rose said dramatically. "Think what Petunia would say. 'Tis a sign that the marriage isn't to be!'" Rose laughed at the idea. "The again, she disapproves of me dating Sirius, sleeping with him, and not marrying him. She asked Mum and Dad to arrange her marriage, remember? 'Like any proper daughter would.' What are we, back in the Stone Age?"

"When did you get so thoughtful? Doesn't matter, you're right," Lily said quietly. "I am ready for this. Let's go."

"I'm always right!" Rose said. Rose adjusted her shirt. It and the pants she was wearing barely passed for acceptable wear in the restaurant they were going to. Rose never wore dresses when she could help it.

"Roight," Lily said sarcastically.

The two sisters apparated to the designated meeting spot. Since it was James' first night back, they had all agreed to go to a fancy restaurant and see a show instead of seeing a movie. Every one of them was wearing muggle dinner clothes. 

"Rose dearest, you look beautiful," Sirius said to Rose. He came up to her and gave her a long kiss. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," he whispered. Rose laughed.

"You saw me last week!" she giggled.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder," Lily quoted. She too was smiling. "We're eating here tonight." The restaurant, Chez France, was a good one given five stars by both the Daily Prophet and the London Times. 

"Why are we eating at a French restaurant?" Remus asked.

"Yea, don't we usually go Italian when we eat at fancy restaurants?" Rachel commented.

"Yes, but my Mum recommended this place. She has discounts here since she used to be a cook for them and Rose says she's gotten tired of Italian and needs some good French food to remind her of her roots," Lily explained.

"I did not say that! Ok, I did say I was tired of Italian and you all trying some French food once in a while wouldn't hurt," Rose defended herself.

"Let's go in," James muttered. He held the door open for Lily. She was dressed in a red dress; it was lighter than her brown tinted red hair. It was sleeveless and ended just above her knees showing off her elegantly shaped legs. 

"Merci," she said as she passed. James smelled the fragrance of her hair. It was the sent of Lily, Lily was always perfect. 

The eight of them were seated quickly. The table was set for nine, but Peter hadn't been able to make it. They looked over their menus as Lily twisted her napkin in her hands.

"What is it Lily?" Tapa asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Lily replied quickly. Lily slid her hand into her purse. She found her engagement ring and slipped it on to her finger. Rose smiled knowingly. Lily put her hand on her lap.

"So how was playing for Scottish team?" Rachel asked. "I rooted for them all the way, until they played England of course. You might be on the team, but my loyalties cannot be changed like that."

"It was great!" James said. He explained the thrills of playing. The food came.

"What's that on your finger?" Tapa asked. Lily brought her fork to her mouth. She looked at her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rachel asked. Lily nodded. Tapa, Rachel and Jill all made tracks for Lily. Rose came more sedately.

"It's beautiful!" Jillian breathed.

"That's one of the biggest rocks I've ever seen, he must be loaded!" Rachel exclaimed. 

"What are they talking about?" James asked over the comments of the girls crowded around Lily. 

"How should I know?" Sirius called back. "They'll tell us in English when they want us to understand."

"You idiots! They're talking about Lily's new ring. From what I can tell, rock means diamond, so I'm guessing it's an engagement ring," Remus informed them.

"You got the smart one," Rose said to Jill. Jill nodded knowly. Rose walked over to her seat and picked up her glass of wine. "To Lily and Mike!" she proclaimed raising her glass. Somehow the words didn't feel right in her mouth.

"To Lily and Mike!" everyone repeated raising their glasses as well. Well, everyone except James. He kind of muttered something and half lifted his glass. The people at the table took a sip of their wine.

"It's not poisonous you know. We all drank it and are fine," Sirius told James, who was staring at his untouched wine.

"Yea," James said taking a sip. No one noticed; everyone was too busy concentrating on Lily, everyone except Rose.

Dinner progressed with little problem, though every once in a while someone would demand that Lily put her hand on the table so they could get a better look at her ring. James was very silent during dinner.

"James," Lily said to him as they were leaving the restaurant, "what's wrong? I'm sorry I missed your coming home. I really wanted to be there, but Mike and I had set the date for our dinner several weeks ago. He told me it couldn't be another time and well…" Lily trailed off and held up her hand.

'She was getting that as I was making an arse of myself by saying that I would take her out to a romantic dinner,' James thought. 'Now I lost her.'

"It's nothing Lils, don't worry. It's just me, I think I have jet lag," James told her.

"But you apparated," Lily protested.

"You know how it is apparating long distance," James made up. "So how's this Mike guy? Is he nice?"

"You wouldn't take it highly if I said he was."

"Why is that?"

"You told me yourself, you think nice is a word that people say when they really don't like said person and can't find a better word and they don't want to say anything insulting," Lily recited.

"You know me too well," James complained. Lily smiled.

"I will tell you this, he is a wonderful person. He is smart, serious, artistic, talented and perfect. He's perfect," Lily said.

"Good, wouldn't want anything less for you," James stammered, he was trying not to portray the bitterness and betrayal he was feeling. Lily smiled and slowed down so she could talk to Tapa. 

The play they saw was good, but James didn't notice. All he could think about was they would no longer be five couples plus Tapa and Peter.** (James and Lily, Rose and Sirius, Remus and Jill, Rachel and Frank.)** James decided to walk home while the others apparated, making the excuse that he needed to pick up a few things.

James walked with his head down. He felt hand touch his arm and pull him to one side. He realized that he had been about to walk into a flowerpot.

"Thanks," he muttered. 

"You're an idiot, I hope you know that James Potter," the owner of the arm said.

"How's that, how am I an idiot?" James asked. He turned to see Rose. He groaned inwardly. He would have caught her voice, but he was too busy in his dream world. 

"You are an idiot for leaving. You are an idiot for thinking she'd wait for you when you had plainly not waited for her. You are an idiot for thinking she'd come back to you. You have a lot of nerve doing that to her. Maybe I should have let you walk into that flowerpot," Rose turned away. She apparated away; leaving James all alone on the street. He kicked a pebble on the street. Nothing was right.

Life wasn't supposed to be like this. James Potter was supposed to have the perfect life. He was supposed to have a good job. Well he didn't have one and his last one, no matter how glamorous had kept him away from his friends. Now he was unemployed. He had to fix that one quickly.

James Potter was supposed to have a nice house. It was supposed to be grand with decorated fresco ceilings and paintings on the walls. Instead, James lived in a bachelor pad with his two best friends.

James Potter was supposed to have a loving family. His sister and brother were supposed to be anticipating their Hogwarts letters in a few years while his parents would be proud of him because he had made the Quidditch team.

James Potter was also supposed to have a perfect girlfriend. He had thought he had Lily. Lily was perfect. She always had every hair in place making her look perfect. But he really didn't have her, someone else had her and it was his fault. 

That last one was the soar point. He could have had her if he hadn't been an idiot and went away.

****

I don't think it was very clear in the last chapter and I hope this one cleared it up. Lily is not getting married to James and is not together with James, she was away because she was on a date with her boyfriend Mike and he proposed to her. He is the one she is marrying. 

Oh, plot line partly, but not completely based on ED. 


	3. Wedding Plans

Wedding Plans

"Rose be sensible!" Lily yelled at her sister. "You are being such a baby! Where is that brave Griffindor, ready to take on anything?" Lily had been yelling at her sister like this for half an hour.

"No!" Rose scream from the safety of her room, where Lily couldn't drag her out. "I refuse to go!"

"Three words. Truth or Dare," Lily taunted. Rose screamed from inside her room.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would so, you don't come and I will bring those pictures to the next Hogwarts reunion," Lily threatened. 

"You don't have them!" 

"I do too!" 

"Fine, but you have to give me those pictures and promise me that you have no more copies," Rose gave in.

"Good, now let's go shopping," Lily said. Rose groaned inwardly. 

"Why me? Why me?" Rose asked.

"Because you are the Maid of Honor and it's your job to make sure the bride is happy," Lily told her. Rose whimpered at the thought of shopping. "We're going to look at flower bouquets, that's not that bad." 

"I don't mind flowers," Rose said.

"Fine, we can go cake tasting after we go to the greenhouse."

"Got the list?" Rose asked.

"Of course, Mum even marked off the important ones."

"How far are you going to go back?" 

"I really don't know," Lily told her. Lily got out the list of ancestors. It went all the way back to Daisy Gardener. Between this first recorded ancestor and Lily, there were twenty-five other names, all flowers. There were other branches off this list, but after a boy was born, the name was circled and it wasn't written whom he married or if he had children. All the family cared about were girls. 

The original list was passed always to the oldest surviving female member of the clan. Currently, that was Violet Evans. Both sisters had seen the original list. It was hard to believe that it was written on paper over seven hundred years old. Names were written in different hands, mothers always writing her children's names. Husbands who married into the family would sign their name right next their wife's and a line would be drawn to connect them. The bride wrote the new last name after the old one. No one had ever kept their own last name nor had a child without being married or divorced. 

While the last name changed, the tradition of the flower names continued from mother to daughter and all hailed Gardener as the name of their line since she was the earliest name written on the list by Flora Reed Green, who was the first person to write down the names. Legend had it that, before the list and gift of literacy to their family, new mothers would add their daughter's flower to a quilt. Whether this was true remained to be seen, but it was still amazing that the Gardeners had saved this piece of paper that was their family history. 

"If you use all of them, you need lily, violet, clover, peony, heather, lilac, camellia, buttercup, sage, iris, daffodil, pansy, jasmine, lavender, laurel, periwinkle, tulip, carnation, dahlia, columbine, bluebell, begonia, dandelion, aster, sunflower and daisy. You can't really do Flora. That just means flower, it isn't one," Rose told her. "That's still a whole lot of flowers to go through and some of those grow on bushes. And if you add rose and petunia, the list is very long."

"I'm impressed," Lily told her.

"Why?"

"You said the whole thing without looking at the family tree. I wonder if I'll have to invite the whole Hyacinth side of the family? I mean, they are related," Lily pondered.

"If you do, that adds Oleander and Narcissa to your list of flowers, you can't invite them without putting their flowers in."

"I know, maybe I should just important names in my bouquets."

"Decide when we get there," Rose instructed. "I can't believe you are getting married in two months. I also can't believe that he asked you two weeks ago and you are already arranging things."

"These things take time to plan. I want to be done before the wedding day. I can just envision what your wedding to Sirius is going to be like, both of you are going to be too lazy to start doing things till the last month and by then all the reception places will be booked," Lily said laughing. "You will probably both be late for your own wedding."

"Who said I'm getting married someday?" Rose asked defensively."

"You did, remember? The only time you would play proper pretend was when we would imagine our weddings. Didn't you always say that you wanted to be married on top of a dragon and carry a sword?" Lily teased.

"I was seven!" Rose protested. 

"Let's go, I have an appointment," Lily told her. She apparated away. Rose shrugged and went after her. 

"You had an appointment, why did you start bugging me to go forty-five minutes before we had to go?" Rose asked.

"Because I knew it would take you that long to get you going. Now which flowers should I use?" Lily speculated. A woman wearing a dirt-covered apron approached them. She was an older looking woman, past her prime. She wasn't very beautiful and her features showed she had never been, but it was obvious that she had not been ugly. She had a certain wisdom about her.

"Hello, I'm Mary, are you Ms. Evans?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am," both Lily and Rose said together.

"Twins?" Mary asked.

"We are part of a set of triplets actually. Anyway, I am Lily and this is my sister Rose. I'm the one getting married," Lily informed the woman. She sent a glare toward Rose to tell her to behave.

"Such floral names," Mary exclaimed. "Come this way to look at our selection of flowers." She led them inside the greenhouse. "Now, do you have any flowers you want in particular?" 

"Well, I have a list that the flowers have to be from, the problem is choosing them off the list," Lily told her, once again taking out the long list of names. 

"I see you have a family history of floral names," Mary said. "Are there any ones you know you want? I'm guessing you want lilies? What kind would you like?" 

"I don't know, does it matter?" Lily asked.

"Of course it does, different flowers have different meanings in different cultures," Rose explained.

"Very knowledgeable," Mary commented.

"How about you show me some lilies and I'll pick the ones I like best?" Lily suggested. Mary nodded and went off into the back room.

"So I'll need lilies, roses, petunias, violets and daisies. Those are for sure, and then how about we also get heather, jasmines and carnations. That sounds like a nice mix," Rose offered. "How about you get Queen Anne's Lace."

"Why? No one has been named after that," Lily said.

"Queen Anne's Lace is pretty and it's impossible to name someone after it since they can't be called Queen Ann," Rose commented. Before Lily could reply, Mary was back. Lily looked at the flowers.

"I love this one," she said, " but it's so pretty that I don't want to cut anymore. How about this one?" Lily picked up the white Lily. 

"Purity and Innocence in the European tradition and death in the Asian," Rose recited.

"I like this flower, doesn't really matter what it means," Lily told her. "I know you hate red roses, so I'm going to get yellow."

"Friendship," Rose said quickly. 

"How did you become an expert on flowers?"

"Hello? I'm a," Rose trailed off trying to think of a proper muggle position in which she would know flowers, "herbalist. I need to know these things." 

"Funny how little we know about our sisters. Is your other sister names after a flower as well?" Mary asked.

"Yes, her name is Petunia and our mother is Violet so we're going to need those flowers. We need daisies; everyone in our family has always had daisies at their wedding. Heather, jasmine and carnation as well," Lily instructed.

"Of course. Would you like them in any particular order or color?" Mary asked.

"I'll leave that to you. We need to go shopping for the bridesmaid dresses now," Lily said. Rose groaned. Mary smiled a knowing smile.

"So it is set for August 7th and you need flowers for both the church and the party. You gave us all the information when you called the other day, so we are all set. It was nice meeting you, Miss Evans," Marry said putting out her hand, which Lily shook. "And you as well, Miss Evans." Rose shook the woman's hand as well. The sisters exited the building and found a spot where they could apparate.

They arrived in Diagon Alley and made their way out to the muggle side.

"Do we have to wear muggle dresses?" Rose whined.

"Yes, both Mike and are muggle born and we want a muggle wedding."

"Fine," Rose said reluctantly. 

"I'm getting married in two months!" Lily squealed. 

"I know! I still find it strange to think I'm going to be the only unmarried one," Rose complained. "Do we have to go dress shopping?"

"Yes, in here," Lily told her, shoving Rose into the store in the process. "They sell wedding stuff here so we can look at dress for you and for me. Here's a nice one." Rose tried on many dresses for Lily.

"Look, here's one, let's take it," Rose told her grabbing a random dress. 

"You didn't even look at it!" Lily protested. Lily took a look at the dress herself. "Why didn't I see this before? It's perfect. Thanks Rose!" Lily went to hug her sister. 

"So we can go and eat cake?" Rose asked.

"Course not, try it on, I want to see how it looks," Lily told her.

"Only if you try on something as well."

"Baby," Lily told her.

"Prat," Rose retorted. 

"Fine, I'll try on a dress." Lily grabbed a random bride's dress off the rack. "I think we have the best luck when we just grab things off the racks." Rose nodded. The two girls went to change. Rose came out first and she heard appreciative whistles.

"You clean up nice Rose!" Remus teased. 

"Yea, one of the first time I've seen you when you don't have burnt spots on your clothing and spilled potions as well," Peter said.

"Shut up!" Rose exclaimed. All the other occupants of the store stared at her. 

"You look beautiful, you always do," Sirius assured her and leaned in to kiss her. Rose turned her head. 

"If I always look beautiful, how come it took you longer than usual to pick your jaw off the floor?" Rose asked teasingly. 

"Because you look even more beautiful," Sirius told her, trying to cover up. Rose smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Rose, who's there?" Lily asked coming out. She was trying to do the lace on the back of the dress. She turned around without seeing. "Help please." Rose was a little too involved with Sirius to help, so James stepped forward and did the ties for her. He stepped back as Lily turned around. 

"Oh hi! I guess the EX maid of honor was too BUSY to help me out," Lily said with mock seriousness. That caused Rose and Sirius to break apart quickly. "Why didn't you tell me these prats were out here? We can try to get them to buy tuxes now." Lily had an evil grin on her face.

"Run while you can," Rose whispered. Sirius nodded solemnly. 

"No running, if you want to come, you need tuxes," Lily told them. "Go on." Sirius, Remus and Peter all went diligently to find a tux that fit them. 

"James, James," Rose asked, elbowing James, who was staring at Lily as she made sure the others actually tries on tuxes. 

"What?" James said, coming back to life. 

"Go try on a tux or try to run away, I'll support you either way," Rose joked. "Go on now, Lily will hex you into the next dimension if you don't so I would get going." James obediently went to try on tuxes. Rose sighed. This couldn't possibly be good.


	4. Ploys and Flowers

Ploys and Flowers

What can I do? James asked himself. He had to win Lily back, it didn't matter how, but he just had to. Now the how part was hard and he needed to figure it out. 

Maybe he should fill her house with flowers, yes that would work, what girl didn't love flowers, especially a girl who was named after one? Now which flowers, roses? Those were the most romantic, but it would be assumed they were from Sirius to Rose.

Maybe lilies? That would work, but hadn't she once said that she loved violets and daises? Or had she just been explaining the family history? James knew her mother's name was Violet and someone important in the family was Daisy, he couldn't remember though. He would fill the apartment with the perfect flower, as soon as he found out which flower that was.

The day had started out normally enough. Lily woke up on that Saturday morning at her usual time. She wasn't a late sleeper and enjoyed the morning. She put a pot of coffee on for Rose and went to read a book for class. She was in her last year at Oxmore Wizarding University or O Triple U (OWU) for short. 

"Lily, what are we going to do?" Rose asked coming into the room around noon.

"Do what and why?" Lily questioned, looking up from her book.

"For your graduation. It's coming up you know. It's already June fifteenth and you are graduating from Oxmore University on the twenty-first. We need to have a party or something," Rose told her.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Lily pondered.

"What, going to have a private party with Mike?" Rose teased. 

"Actually yes. I also need to continue planning the party. We already got the bridesmaids' dresses and my dress. We took care of the flowers and the cake. We have the reception hall booked and the church. Mike is Protestant and wants the ceremony in a church. We have the minister. What else do we need?"

"How about guests?" Rose chuckled.

"The invitations!" Lily cried. "I forgot to get them and we haven't made a final list." Lily hit herself on the head with the book. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Rose said. She opened the door to reveal a muggle deliveryman. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery for Miss Lily Evans. I need someone to sign for it," he said. Rose signed quickly. Lily came over to see what the fuss was.

"Did you order anything?" Rose asked her.

"No," Lily answered. 

"Ok guys, bring it in!" the deliveryman said. People started bringing in vases upon vases of flowers.

"What's this?" Rose asked.

"There must be several hundred," Lily exclaimed. It wasn't everyday that so many flowers were delivered to your house.

"Daffodils, exactly five hundred daffodils, not four hundred ninety-nine, not five hundred one," the deliveryman assured them. All the vases were scattered around the flat. It looked like they were swimming in flowers. The delivery people exited and went on their way. 

"Wow! I wonder who they are from?" Lily wondered.

"Well daffodils mean regard, hope, and unrequited love. Looks like someone has a secret admirer," Rose joked.

"What's this?" Lily asked, taking a card off one of the flowers. It read, "_I still love the girl who is more perfect than these flowers, you still hold my heart."_

"I have a hunch of who it is from," Rose said.

"As do I. I thought we were over and he was ok with my marriage," Lily said.

"What are you going to tell h"I have no idea. I don't know how I'll tell him I don't love him anymore." Lily turned around to walk out the door. Rose shook her im?"

head and walked over to the room the Lily had gone into. Lily leaned over and smelt a flower. She sighed and picked it up to put it in her hair. Maybe James had a chance. An evil plot began to form in Rose's mind.

James paced his room; he needed another ploy. He also needed to know how Lily would respond. 

"You're going to wear a hole is the floor. You should really get out of that habit," Sirius told him lazily. 

"Oh sod off!" James yelled.

"Whatever you say my friend," Sirius relied before once again closing his eyes. The room they were in was extremely messy as your stereotypical bachelor pad was. Week old pizza, still in its box, lay under the couch. Various papers were scattered all over the room by the occupants of the flat. Popcorn was thrown all over the floor and a soda stain was on the rug. The room was completed by one Sirius Black laying on the couch with his shoes still on. 

There was a crashing sound from the fireplace a figure got out taking the ash out with her and making the flat even messier.

"Hello my love," Sirius called to her.

"Remus is going to have a fit when he sees this," Rose scolded the two fully-grown wizards.

"He's away for the week," James explained.

"He's coming back Thursday," Sirius cut in.

"Today is Thursday," Rose informed him.

"Oh shit!" Sirius yelled. He sprang up and began doing spells to get the stains out and to pick up the papers and popcorn. He ended making it worse. The stains had spread, the papers even further from being in a pile and the popcorn was embedded in the carpet. 

"When are going to learn that only Lily could clean up a mess like this magically?" Rose asked. Sirius looked guilty and James looked put off. "That also happens to be the reason I'm here. I have decided that yours, Romeo, is not a completely lost cause, so therefore, I shall help."


End file.
